What Did Just Happen?
by obsessedwithmd
Summary: Two hunters are out finding a meal. What happens when more than just the animal's blood is shared between the two vampires? Slash! Edward/Jasper! You have been warned!


This is a slash between Jasper and Edward so i am warning you now. If you don't like it then don't read.

I don't know if it's good or not so tell me what you think. I just felt i had to write it though. I hope you enjoy it!

~obsessedwithmd

* * *

The wind was blowing through both of the vampires' hair. The bronze beauty was trying to find his favorite kill, mountain lion. This park was having some problems with the wild cat attacking visitors so he thought he would give them a hand. The blond seeker was looking for anything he could find. He was not picky as long as it satiated his burning thirst. With the problem this park had been having in recent weeks he was thinking of finding his hunting partner's favorite catch. He hadn't had mountain lion in a while.

They had split up to try and locate prey but, they were only a couple hundred feet from each other. The mind reader could hear his brother's thoughts crystal clear. He could easily have guessed that he was enjoying himself. There was nothing like hunting with family. Today his thoughts were broadcasting rather loudly and all of the usually thoughts of exhilaration and power were there but, there was something else also. He couldn't quite place what it was though. There must be some nice sized prey around. That would be the only reason for the change.

Just then, the bronze haired vampire smelt what he was looking for: mountain lion. Venom filled his mouth and he froze in his tracks; listening for a heartbeat or breathe. It only took him three seconds to locate the direction of the predator. He took off quickly to find his meal.

The blond haired vampire also had detected the lion. He took off in the same direction as his hunting partner. He hadn't realized that they both found the same animal. He slowed his pace when he approached it. He heard footsteps and was startled to see his family member appear on the other side of the clearing that held the sleeping animal. He shot a quick thought his way stating that he would leave and finding something else.

Before he could leave, he took a quick look at the other hunter and saw him shake his head. He motioned with his hand for him to join in the feast. He sent one more thought asking for conformation and with a quick nod of the head the younger of the two pounced.

His teeth sank into the lion's neck and pierced the vein as if it were butter. The cat was sunning himself before the attack and instantly jumped up in response. His paw came up to swipe at the attacker futilely. The claws could have been a lover's soft touch to the vampire.

The other hunter soon lunged at the animal from the opposite angle; sinking his teeth into the animal. The venom that had pooled in his mouth was now draining into the cat and it was starting to paralyze him in pain. The double bite was talking its toll on the predator quickly. They both had started to drink in the thick red liquid. It exhausted the burning sensation in the hunters' throats. They both sucked down more eagerly.

Before long the animal was dry and the carcass was tossed aside. There were plenty of scavengers in the woods. The death would not be wasted. Both felt only partially full and stood to start looking for another animal.

They didn't have to wait for long. They both heard another lion about a half of a mile away at the same instant. They sprang to life together hunting the next meal down as a team. The mind reader was also faster therefore he took the lead.

Weaving through trees and overgrowth, they slowed as the heartbeat neared. Both had come to a near stop once the scent was only approximately fifty feet away. The scent was mouth watering and venom once again filled both mouths. Their senses were on a wild ride.

The older fighter sauntered forward to meet the wild cat. The other hunter fell behind the leader to let the other take charge. With two more graceful movements and he was standing parallel to the meal. The hot blood was coursing through the surrounding air making the burn intensify. His throat was throbbing painfully.

The leader sucked in a deep breath to make the reward that much sweeter. He put one foot back for balance and sprang into the air knocking his prey off of its feet. A guttural growl ripped through the air as the attacker hit the body.

The other vampire pounced as soon as contact was made between his brother and the wild animal. He hit it full force; knocking both the animal and hunter back. He sank his teeth into the flesh and broke the life point. His partner repeated the process with his teeth. The liquid once again flowed down the parched throats.

They drained the animal once again and disposed of the carcass in the same means as the last life. Unlike last time they both were full. The hot blood had muted their thirst for a couple of days. The brothers took this moment to lie beneath the sky and take in the beauty of the surrounding world. The sky was a crystal clear blue and the sun was at about three o'clock. It was a perfect hunting day. This was the type of day every family member wished for to hunt. It helped ease the mind.

The mind reader had tried not to probe his hunting partner's mind. He tried to grant this courtesy to every member of his beloved family. He believed it was an invasion of privacy no being should have to worry about. The mind was a sanctuary to only the owner.

Today he was having troubles concentrating enough to concede this act. His mind was off thinking about other things. His new lover was on his mind quite prominently. They had only been together for a couple of months but yet he felt he was utterly in love. She was his soul mate and he knew it. At least he thought he did.

His mind was exploring all of the what if's of the dangerous attraction. He could easily kill her if he lost control. She had a way of undoing all of his control and boundaries. He wished he could make it easier but, he would not take her soul just to make love a little simpler.

Because of these distractions the thoughts of the other being was slipping into his mind. They were not what he expected by any means. They were full of lust and longing. The only time he ever saw this in his brother was when he was around his wife in only their most intimate settings. He was startled to hear this.

The other brother had the gift, or curse, of sensing feelings and thus had sensed the changed of his family member. He had forgotten that although he tried to be his brother was not perfect with his ability. He felt the momentary horror and shock of the revelation of what was running through his mind. What he didn't expect to feel was the acceptance and lust that followed the initial shock. He tried to change his thoughts to anything besides taking his sibling right then and there. He tried singing a song or reciting poetry but nothing helped. He was too excited already.

The younger vampire moved closer to his brother and was now lying next to him. He listened for a brief second to scan for any possible humans. There was none to be heard.

The older sibling moved to close the distance between the two entities. His arousal was now straining against his denim jeans. He moved to hover over his hunting partner. He supported his weight on his knees which were bent straddling the other new lover. His hands were digging into the ground surrounding the other's head. The younger one laid down on the soft grass and brush underneath him. He squared his shoulders under the advancing vampire.

The surprise to the bronze haired vampire was his body's reaction. He felt himself getting hard and was appalled momentarily. It only took a second to change his thoughts though. He realized that he wanted this as much as the advancing vampire.

The blonde leaned down to his brother and kissed him softly on the lips; testing the waters. The receiver returned it eagerly. The kisses soon deepened into some of the most passionate ever shared between two people.

Soon the vampire on top moved to unbutton the clean white button down shirt that covered his object of his attention. He made quick work of them and his partner lifted the grey shirt over the elder's head. Their lips crashed together again. No human would be able to withstand an attack like this.

The younger's tongue soon glided across the bottom lip of his new lover, begging for entrance. He granted entrance smoothly and their tongues met for the first time. The tongues danced while fighting for dominance over the other.

The musician's hand soon found its way to the other's chest. He traced his pectoral muscles all the way down to his stone cold abs. he stopped about an inch before the belt of his lover's jeans and glided his hands over the other's now prominent erection. He started to palm the hard member through the thick denim barrier. He felt himself grow harder just from the sensation.

They both were straining against their two layers and wanted to be stripped of them. The vampire on top was first to reach to undue his opposite's belt. It was unfastened and tossed aside in five seconds. He flicked open the button easily and moved the zipper down. He broke the kiss at the same time he dragged down his partner's jeans. The only thing covering the younger vampire was a thin layer of tented boxers. He moved to attack the other's bare throat.

The near naked vampire reached out to rid the elder of his clothing. He flicked the button free and used his teeth to pull the zipper down. With that undone he pulled the jeans down off of the former soldier's body. He too was now in only his boxers.

The musician, from underneath, slithered his hand down into the boxers of his waiting lover. He kept his hand flat and slid it over the other's painful erection. He moved his hand back to the base of the other man's cock and wrapped his hand tightly around it. A hiss escaped the others lips. He moved his hand terribly slow up the length of the fully erect cock.

He was distracted by the other smashing his lips to his again. Their tongues met almost instantly and the elder pulled the other's cock out of his boxers. He pushed them down his hips a little bit but, left them on. He separated their lips and moved his head down to the glorious erection standing before him.

He lowered his mouth to the tip and kissed it gently. It twitched under his lips. The receiving vampire growled lightly. The other vampire licked the crown then took him full into his waiting mouth. The other bucked his hips; begging to go deeper. The other obliged willingly. He took him in and dragged his tongue from the base to the tip and almost freed the painful cock. He then shoved his mouth back down fast. The other moaned pathetically.

His member was now painfully erect and straining against the layer of fabric that held it captive. The other noticed this and pulled his partner's head off of him but, not without being incredibly disappointed at the loss of contact.

He pulled him up to his waiting mouth and the kissed again, deeper and more passionate than before. He flitted his hands over the naked body of his lover and stopped at the band of the boxers. He broke their kiss and was met by a low groan. Not to disappoint the other he kissed down the body and met his hands at the top of the boxers. He grabbed them with his teeth and pulled them all the way down to his ankles, pushing his ass in the air slightly.

He returned to gawk and the beauty that stood before him. He was going to be the first to talk tonight.

"You are more beautiful than I ever imagined, Jasper," he whispered looking up into the golden eyes that stared down at him. He kissed the tip the same way that had been done to him. And it twitched under his touch. He kissed it again but, then moved his mouth the Jasper's.

They kissed but, it was short lived. They both wanted one thing. To be fucked by the other. They wanted it badly.

Jasper wrapped his hand around the other's cock and pumped it a few times until it was dripping. He then leaned down to lick it clean of the little drips of venom. The other bucked his hips to try and create friction.

Jasper continued to pump the other until he could sense his release was coming. He whispered four words to him that sent to other vampire into an orgasm, "Come for me, Edward."

With those words the coiling in Edward's stomach release and he came in Jasper's waiting hands. He rode through his orgasm with pleasure etched onto his features.

While he was coming down from his high he heard jasper speak to him, "Lay on your back."

With that command he flipped over and his now limped member was pressed between the cold ground and his hard stomach. It didn't bother him but in a few minutes it would be painful.

He felt jasper's hands on his ass, messaging him. Then his lips kissed him once and he knew exactly what was going to happen.

Jasper saw the Edward relax and he proceeded to move to his entrance. He forced him open gently and massaged the orifice with one finger then adding two.

Once he felt like the other was stretched enough for him he moved his throbbing erection to Edward's entrance. He slowly pushed inside of him; letting him adjust to the intrusion. Edward tensed underneath Jasper but, showed not outside signs of pain.

Once Jasper felt him relax he pushed in completely. It felt amazing to be wholly sheathed in his new lover.

He pulled himself out and slammed into him hard once. Sensing Edward's euphoria at the sensation he repeated this process until they had a good rhythm established. His hips were thrusting in and out of the younger man faster than any human would be able to withstand.

He leaned down and kissed Edward's neck and continued to fuck his lover.

He was very close to coming and wanted the release. The only thing that stopped him was wanting to have both of them release at the same time.

"I want to you come with me, Edward," jasper said lovingly to the vampire. Edward was already hard again. Jasper snaked his hand under the body and found him hard as ever. He pumped him once and was pleasantly surprised by the response.

He worked Edward for the second time with his hand until he was twitching and close to his second release of the day.

They were both moaning and screaming every now and then. The sweetest words fell from Jasper's mouth then. "I want you to fuck my hand while I fuck your ass. Got it? Come with me," he whispered and that was all it took he felt venom flowing onto his hand in hot waves and the muscles around his cock tightened. He came just seconds later.

He both rode out their orgasms cussing like never before and too soon Jasper pulled out of Edward. Edward rolled onto his back and Jasper collapsed next to him. They closed their eyes and took in all that had just happened.

"Thank you Edward," whispered an exhausted Jasper. He reached over and stroked the messy bronze hair once.

"No problem Jazz, just once question. Where the fuck did that come from?" he asked.

They both looked at each other and chuckled at the recent events.

_What did just happen?_

_

* * *

_

Was it good? Bad? Please tell me!! I really want to know what you think!!! I live for reviews!!!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!

thanks for reading!


End file.
